


A Day Like No Other

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's thoughts after spending the day with Sherlock in "The Empty Hearse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like No Other

Molly watched the tall dark figure walk away, her heart hovering somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach. He’d broken her heart and won it all over again by giving her today. He was beautiful and brilliant and every bit as amazing as John always exclaimed. The feel of his lips on her cheek and the deep timber of his voice would haunt her dreams. She drew in a deep breath and let it out before turning in the opposite direction.

Home. To Tom…

But Tom wasn’t Sherlock. And Tom wasn’t a high-functioning sociopath. And Sherlock would never be hers.


End file.
